Lyla
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: 100 words; 100 themes of the pink haired florist/gift shop owner of Sugar Valley and Flowerbud Village. Her family, friends, and her life is documented here in a little package. A response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Themes Challenge. Rating just in case.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She was a florist. A good florist. Her parent's were florists and so were her parent's parent's. It was literally an entire family of florist. Oh but she loved it. But she hated the city. It stunned and ruined the growth of the plants. It was heartbreaking for her. So, when her family moved to a small town called Sugar Valley, Lyla was ecstatic. The people were nice, the air was clean, and most importantly her flowers grew without a problem. And to top it all off, there was a farmer there who grew crops!<p>

Lyla had found her home.


	2. River

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**This was bit harder to do than the others. FFFFF.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyle dipped her watering can into the river, filling it up until she knew there was enough for her flowers. There was something magical about the river. The water was always clean and clear. Plus, when she watered her flowers with the water, it made them grow even more beautifully. Lyla cherished the river that flowed straight from the Harvest Goddess spring. She felt that the water had a bit of the Harvest Goddess's magic in it. Maybe the Harvest Goddess was helping her garden.<p>

But that's silly. It was only a river after all. A river and nothing more.


	3. Farm

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When Lyla was little, she loved the farm of Sugar Valley the most. Tony was nice and kind to any and every one in the valley. He even didn't mind it when she showed up to check on the crops and flowers he had grown. What made them even special was that they were seeds from her family's shop. So, seeing them grow and flourish the way they were on the farm was wonderful for her.<p>

Now she was watching his grandson farm on the land, making things flourish just like his grandfather once did. Yes, this farm was amazing.


	4. Warmth

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's just perfect..."<p>

"I-I'm glad. I was worried that I made it too hot for you..."

"Oh, no, Louis. It's the right temperature. Thank you."

The inventor laughed lightly, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around both of their cold forms. Lyla sighed softly, leaning into the shy man. Who would have thought that he would be here in her time of need. Louis's warmth to help ease the cold chill Parsley's marriage left her was just what she needed.

This time, she wasn't going to let the source go.


	5. Clouds

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Her moods were like those of a flower. When it was sunny, reached out to the sun to take in it's energy. When it was cloudy, she was depressed, wishing for the sun to make it's appearance. Lyla sighed softly as she looked out at the graying clouds. These were the days that she felt lonely. They just reminded her of the day that she was too late to reach him. The clouds carried the words she didn't vocalize. And she resented them for that because they always liked to hang over her head when she didn't want them to.<p> 


	6. Bells

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla sighed softly as she felt the hot tea make it's way throughout her body. What a wonderful way to end a day of work. Louis's tarp did indeed come in handy to protect her flowers. But when the bells of her garden sounded, she immediately stood up and ran to the window. "...Louis...?"<p>

"O-oh! L-Lyla! I'm so sorry! T-the tarp came off a-and I just wanted to come over and fix it!" Louis answered, picking himself up from the mud.

The pinknette giggled lightly. She was happy to hear those bells. Better Louis then crows and birds.


	7. Love

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She thought that she was in love with Parsley. They had so much in common, their love for plants and flowers their strong point to relating with each other. He had asked her to talk to Toy about growing the Blue Mist flower and did take the time out of his day to talk to her. It didn't matter if it was only about plants. Lyla knew that she loved him.<p>

But seeing his wedding happen right before her eyes made her realize that Parsley didn't love her. And that her love was really only a simple crush. Nothing more.


	8. Cold

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! My target is: LYLA! Yes, Lyla. The pink haired florist/gift shop own. Oh how I love her~. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When Lyla was heading back to the Valley, she felt cold. The wedding and bride were beautiful and she even caught the bride's bouquet. Even though it filled her with warmth at the age old "tradition" that whoever catches the bouquet will soon be married, the warmth was shortly lived. Maybe it was because the bride was getting married to Parsley. If she had more time with him, maybe she would have been the one getting married, tossing the bouquet up. So, she felt like she deserved to feel cold. Even if it would only last for a while.<p> 


	9. Coffee

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Oh look! Lyla came back! I didn't forget about her. I was working her on the side while I was doing Gwen's.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Coffee was too bitter for Lyla, no matter how much sugar she put into it. The only way it <em>wouldn't<em> be bitter would be if she dumped a whole bag of sugar into it. And that wasn't exactly healthy. She preferred tea. It was nice and simple. The taste was never too strong whether or not she put sugar and milk into it or not.

"L-Lyla...? W-would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

The pinknette smiled as the inventor walked into her shop. She learned to tolerate coffee so long as Louis was offering it.


	10. Gift

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She use to get a lot of gifts when she was in school. She didn't understand why boys and even girls would gift her with flower seeds and flowers. It was strange to her and seemed unnecessary. She didn't need these things when she lived at a florist. But she appreciated them all the same.<p>

"L-Lyla...t-these are for y-you..."

Lyla smiled, as Louis walked in with a large bouquet of roses. Out of all the gifts, she could honestly say that she loved this one more. Louis was the best gift the Harvest Goddess could have ever granted her.


	11. Fire

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**...I have no regrets.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She sighed in content as she leaned against the shoulder of the one she devoted her life to. It was a cold winters day and the wind was hitting the window harshly, making it shake. The snowstorm had caused the power to go out, leaving the two love birds in the dark. But it didn't take long for Louis to light a candle and get a fire in the fire place going. And now here they were, cuddling against each other by the fire.<p>

Fires could be romantic. So long as you had someone to lite the fire for you.


	12. Marriage

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**...I have no regrets.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Her day had finally come. She felt like she was dreaming from the moment she woke up. She had prepared this day all her life. Ever since she was a little girl she always dreamed of marrying a botanist or another florist in a flower filled wedding. In a way, it was partially coming true. Lyla smiled as she made her way down the isle, towards a fidgeting and nervous Louis.<p>

This time, Lyla wasn't going to be thinking of Parsley and get depressed. She was going to enter this marriage with smile on her face and commit to Louis.


	13. Death

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**...I have no regrets.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She sighed in disappointment as she looked at the dried out and browned plant on her windowsill. She had tried with much effort to keep it alive but in the end, it didn't work. It was just time for the plant to move on from this life. Lyla always felt sad whenever a flower or a plant died under her care. It always felt like she lost one of her children that she had loved and cared for.<p>

She hoped that Louis and her child would never reach that fate. At least let death stay away from her young family.


	14. LookAlike

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**...I have no regrets.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When she moved into Flowerbud Village, even she could see the similarities between herself and Nina and her mother Liz. It was somewhat frightening. She's never met them before yet here they were as almost exact look-a-likes. And they even ran a seed shop like she use to. Now it was getting scary.<p>

"Y-you know, Lyla, N-Nina and Liz may look like you but...but I think you look the prettiest of the three..."

She smiled at Louis, a faint blush on her cheeks. Maybe having a look-a-like wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe she could get use to it.


	15. Apple

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>This was a tragedy. Today was his birthday and she couldn't make him anything to give him. She had wanted to make him a jam but the ingredient she needed was far too high up for her to get. Everything else just hadn't grown back yet. Oh, what was she to do?<p>

"L-Lyla, I-I got that apple you wanted..."

Immediately, Lyla felt a happiness bloom within her. She could always count on Louis to help her. Whether it was to cover her flowers in a tarp for a storm or just getting a simple apple down from a tree.


	16. Life

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Words couldn't describe how tired she was right now. Eighteen hours of hard work but it was all worth it. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to take a shower but she knew that she had other things to tend to before doing it. The pinknette smiled as Louis sat down beside her, showing her the child she had worked so hard to deliver. This was the life they had created. This was the life they would take care of now. Together.<p>

Nine months and eighteen hours had been put to delivering this life. And she loved everything about it.


	17. Night

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She wasn't a fan of the night. The night felt too long to her. Just like a flower, Lyla got her energy from the sun. Without the sun, she had no energy. Without any energy, Lyla would wilt and become unhappy. Yes, the night was beautiful in it's own way but it wasn't for her. She needed the sun. She needed it as badly as she needed water and food. She admired her plants being able to survive the night. They were so strong and brave.<p>

She could only take comfort in knowing that the night was never for long.


	18. Children

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla loved children. All of them. She was a young girl when she arrived at Sugar Valley and there were other children who were much younger than her including someone her own age. She loved playing with them back then and even now she enjoyed playing with their children now that they were older. She just loved them so much. She could hardly wait until she had one of her own. But there was one tiny obstacle she had to get over first.<p>

"Louis? What do you think about children?"

"P-pardon...?"

Yes, it was a big obstacle indeed.


	19. Sun

**Author's Note: I swear to _God_ I'll be putting StH/MM/HoLV back on the market. These game honestly doesn't get as much praise as they deserve so excuse me while I show my appreciation and hopefully get others to love it as well~. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>The sun was their life source. They couldn't live without it. The sun gave them the energy they needed to go through the day. Lyla sighed happily as her flowers seemed to lean towards the sun, wanting it's precious light to fill them up with nutrients after the week long of rain from the rainy season. She couldn't blame them. She was ready to do the same thing herself. That was the reason why she was taking a little longer to water her plants.<p>

She appreciated the sun for all that it had to offer. To her flowers _and _herself.


	20. Beach

**Author's Note: Hey look! Lyla is back! I'm sorry, Lyla. It was silly of me to start you and Gwen at the same time. I gave Gwen all my attention and none to you. I'll make it up to you! I promise!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Joe, please, don't bother that swan too much."<p>

"I'll be fine, Lyla!"

The florist to be smiled at the young boy as he followed after the swan that had wandered away from it's family. It was Louis's idea for them all to go to the beach despite the cool Fall air. Unfortunately, there were a group of swans sitting around, taking a rest. Now if only Joe would leave them alone before something bad happened.

"Ow!"

Too late. Lyla sighed softly as Joe ran around the sandy terrain, being chased down by a now irritated swan.


	21. Harvest Festival

**Author's Note: I am really tired but look! There's a chapter! I really have no reason to be tired. I just am and it stinks. Ok, I totally have a reason to be tired. Anyway, LOOK AT THIS. IT'S A CHAPTER.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She watched him from a distance as the others partook in the Harvest Festival dance. She always came to the festival no matter what. Even if she didn't have a date, she didn't let it mess up her chance of having fun. Even if the target of Lyla's affection wasn't around. She had hoped that Parsley would show up and probably ask her to dance but he never showed. He seemed more busy looking around for plants then going to a festival.<p>

"L-Lyla...? Would you...would you like to dance...?"

Even if Parsley wasn't around, Louis would do for now.


	22. Afraid

**Author's Note: I'm doing surprisingly well with making sure I have some chapters all queued up. Maybe I won't run into troubles and can work on BobGwen's rival challenge! Oh look. I spoiled the next story. 8]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla was afraid of many things. She just never showed it. She was the second caretaker of the children in Leaf Valley. When the adults of Brownie Ranch were busy, she took care of Tim while Louis looked after Bob and the others. To her, she felt like children should never see their caretakers if they were afraid. It made the children worried and doubt their ability to care for them. That was the last thing she wanted to do.<p>

So, Lyla hid what she was afraid of from all the others. And she still does it to this day.


	23. Hate

**Author's Note: So, did you guys get a chance to grab A Wonderful Life: Special Edition for your PS3 from Natsume? I think they were giving out codes yesterday or the other day. I would have done it too but well, my brother is the only one who owns a PS3. :I  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla wasn't a hateful person. She was far from it. She didn't believe in hating anyone. Even when Funland came to tear down their homes, she couldn't bring herself to hate them. They were only doing their jobs. Of course, this didn't mean she was going to stand by and let them destroy the valley. She would fight for her home just like the others. But while she did so, she wouldn't hate Funland and it's workers just like she hoped they didn't hate herself or any of the other valley people.<p>

Hate got you no where in this world.


	24. Birth

**Author's Note: Another update guys! So, Natsume says there's going to be _another_ Harvest Moon game released on the PSN network this Tuesday! Rumor has it that it could be Innocent Life (whether the PS2 or the PSP version, I do not know. There's no difference other than the ending, you can take on an additional side goal). If you have a PS3, why don't you guys give it a try? :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She smiled at the little boy that lay beside her, sleeping quietly against her. She was so proud of herself and of her child. They had gotten through the nine months of development and made it to the end. Her child had been born. He was squirming and crying when he came into the world but he was healthy.<p>

"Lyla...he's amazing..."

Lyla smiled up at Louis as he sat beside her, smiling down at the two he loved. What made it even better was that Louis took time away from his inventions to see the birth of their child.


	25. Farmer

**Author's Note: I tried a new way of getting around documents to write with. It didn't work. Whoops. But I still got two more chapters in the queue. NO WORRIES!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You seem to be coming in more often, Toy."<p>

"Is that a bad thing?"

Lyla giggled, placing a hand to her cheek. "Of course not. I enjoy your visits whenever you come by. I'm glad that the seeds are going to a caring home."

Toy laughed, resting his elbows on the counter. "Well, I'm glad I can buy them from such a caring person!"

Although he was nothing like his grandfather, Toy was an amazing farmer. Lyla was always more than happy to sell him any seeds or give him any advice that he may need.


	26. Food

**Author's Note: I shall leave you with this and go see HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"But I don't like tomatoes, Mommy!" the little boy huffed, crossing his arms.<p>

Lyla sighed softly, scooting closer to her son. "I know you don't honey but you must eat them. Every food is a blessing. The Harvest Goddess helped Toy grow these delicious vegetables so that we may eat them and be healthy."

"But...Mommy-"

"No 'buts', my dear. You must try to eat them. Please? For me?"

The small boy pouted but proceeded to try and eat the vegetable. Lyla was doing her best to teach her child that food should never be wasted.


	27. Blush

**Author's Note: Hotel Transylvania is absolutely precious. :'3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She could listen to him talk for hours on end. He would often come to her shop, talking about all the various plants he was finding in the valley. Plants that she had never seen before or plants she had. Whenever Parsley did find a flower or plant she's seen before, she just let him continue talking. Lyla loved being near him and talking to him whenever she could.<p>

She also appreciated the fact that he would get lost in his own words. If he hadn't, then he would have noticed the blush on her face whenever he was around.


	28. Sickness

**Author's Note: Guys, I was wondering, how badly do you think the fandom would kill me if I posted Neil stories already? Cause, I have a headcanon for him and his game comes out soon but I'M TOO EXCITED. I NEED TO POST THEM NOW. Waaaaaah.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Lyla, don't! You're too sick to get out of bed!"<p>

The pink haired florist looked up at Gwen and Louis. She felt like she was on fire and sweat soaked her pillow. "But I have to. My flowerbed will-"

"Don't worry, Lyla. I-I'll take care of it!"

The two girls watched as Louis ran out of the room, stumbling over the rug in the middle of the floor. Gwen snorted. "He's losing it."

Lyla smiled. It was always good to know that she could count on Louis when she was in a state of sickness.


	29. Fireworks

**Author's Note: I just realized I didn't post yesterday. Sorry about that. Got distracted by Resident Evil 6. 8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You see, by adding these parts, I can-"<p>

Lyla tilted her head to the side as Louis continued to explain the mechanics of fireworks. He was in charge of making them just like he did ever year. He never hesitated to come by and tell her about all the designs he had planned. She enjoyed hearing about it sometimes even if she didn't understand it. Besides, they looked much better bursting in colors in the night sky.

"Lyla? Do you understand?"

The florist chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry but I still don't. Just like every year."


	30. Trees

**Author's Note: Now things are getting a little harder with this challenge. As usual.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Trees were always so hard to grow and they took a long time to do so. She would grow them herselves but she was always too busy to do so and she never dared stepping into Walnut forest without Gwen with her. Because of how long they took to grow, she was always so worried that Woody's apprentices chopped down more than they should. The old man assured her that they knew what they were doing and that they always planted a new sapling once a week.<p>

Trees were a precious source. She was glad they would plant new ones.


	31. Harvest Goddess

**Author's Note: Not exactly sure HOW Lyla would figure out that Marian was HG. Maybe it's the looks that told her. Yep. Ah, and Natsume's PSN game giveaway is pushed back to next week! Which upsets me since I'll be at Comic Con. Darn. :T  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla was known to resemble the Harvest Goddess. She had gotten compliments about it all the time. It flattered her but there were times when she would think differently. She believed that you couldn't, and shouldn't, compare someone to a wonderful deity.<p>

The door opened and she smiled at the newcomer. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Huh... They're right. You do look like me."

Lyla opened her eyes, staring at a purple haired version of herself. She put a hand up to her cheek. "Oh my..." It seemed she really did look like the Harvest Goddess.


	32. Books

**Author's Note: Whoops. This is late. My bad, my bad~.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When she was younger, Lyla always acquired any sort of flower related book she could find. Her parents were happy that she was interested in reading. Even more so that she wanted to know more and more about flowers. Some of the books were small and thin but he father was always able to find bigger books. He even found her books about gardening and about various flowers all over the world.<p>

Lyla would often lay in bed at night, getting lost in the color flowers and the facts about them. Back then, books connected her to her dream garden.


	33. Necklace

**Author's Note: I would like to blame RE6 for taking up my fanfic uploading time. Yep.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla's necklace was special. Her mother had given it to her just before her and her father left her the flower shop. She had always admired it from afar and was glad to have it for her own. When she touched it, she felt closer to her mother and all the other flower carrying women in her bloodline. Lyla loved them all and they were great florists. They were all with her, helping her long her own path as a florist no matter how different it was from their own.<p>

The necklace had every right to be important to her.


	34. Serenity

**Author's Note: Falling behind here. Bah...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla was always in a state of serenity. Her smile never left her face, she never talked about her worries and fears. She didn't want to burden and worry anyone. One less person to worry about, the better. Even as a child she didn't want to worry anyone, even her parents. Being in a state of serenity was one of the things she was good at. It made her life easier. It didn't mean she didn't have problems. It just meant that they were small and they weren't worth getting upset over them.<p>

Lyla truly was the definition of serenity.


	35. So What?

**Author's Note: So I'm in NY for Comic Con! I have my laptop with me BUT my stories may come early in the morning or late at night. I haven't decided yet. I might do it before I leave to go and have fun. ...Actually, I'm better off doing it temporarily at night. Yeah...  
><strong>

**And dear Ruphira, I'm so glad you like it so far! It wouldn't be a Lyla story if we didn't have the following: oblivious Parsley, lovestruck Lyla, and Louis with an unrequited love. Those are the ingredients for a Lyla story! ...Unless you're doing it in the future. Then Louis and Lyla are happy together~.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p><em>So what? So what? So what? <em>That was all Lyla heard from the children in Leaf Valley. They were becoming teenagers now and she saw it as something that was a bit...childish. Even more so when they were doing it on purpose to one another. She sighed softly, watching as Gwen and Joe once again started another argument over something. She wanted to go over there and tell them to stop it this instant and hug each other but they were much too old for that now.

But so what if they were doing it? They were kids after all.


	36. Marathon

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm sore BUT I THINK I SAW A HARVEST MOON COSPLAYER AT COMIC CON! Hopefully, I'll see him again. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Louis...are you sure that this is a good idea?"<p>

"Of course it is!" Louis answered her stretching down to touch his toes.

"But you aren't in the...greatest of shapes and you're so young," Lyla commented, a hand on her cheek.

"I'll be fine! Now, I need to get ready."

The florist to be watched as he ran off to the other inhabitants of Leaf Valley. He wasn't athletic back then and he surely wasn't now. She often wondered why Louis entered the marathon but he always changed the subject.

Guess she would never know the answer.


	37. Quietude

**Author's Note: So, I took a picture with that Harvest Moon cosplayer on Sunday. I shall try to find a way to show you all it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Whenever she was in her flower garden, Lyla always entered a state of quietude. She always felt at ease when she was around her flowers, waiting for her to water them. Everything was quiet and peaceful around them. Nothing and no one disturbed her when she was caring for them. It was where she could get her peace of mind and not be bothered by someone needing seeds.<p>

But she could never stay in her calming place for too long. Quietude had to end for her eventually. But it would always be there when she was ready to go back.


	38. Flower

**Author's Note: Oh look, flowers!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Lyla! Miss Lyla!"<p>

Lyla looked up from the small baby in her arms. She had been currently feeding little Tim a bottle when Katie showed up. "What's wrong, Katie?" But judging from the little girl's smile, nothing was wrong at all. Something must have happened with Joe.

"Nothing! I think you're really pretty like a flower!"

A small blush came to her cheeks and she smiled at the curly haired girl, giving her a small thanks. She was always honored to be compared to flowers. They were her most favorite thing in the world after all.


	39. Light

**Author's Note: Sorry about that. Had a bit of a brain fart. Posting it to hide my other shame.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She groaned as the light came into her bedroom. Why on earth was Louis still awake? Lyla pulled the pillow off her head and stared at the neon green beams of light that passed her blinds and curtains. He was probably working on something big again but did he had to stay up so late working on them? It was inhuman to be doing so and Lyla needed her sleep. But she never confronted him about it. He was doing what he loved to do even if it kept her up sometimes.<p>

Ah, the benefits of living near an inventor.


	40. Spring

**Author's Note: I'll probably be putting some stories on semi hiatus. I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo and I'm terribly behind. Sorry everyone.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Whenever Spring came around, Lyla was the most happiest. Winter would disappear and so would the snow. And the air became warmer. She loved it. As soon as the first day of Spring rolled around, she stood outside, her arms spread wide and took in the spring sun. It warmed her skin and made her feel so alive and energetic. There was no better feeling than it. And soon her flowers would be planted and grown.<p>

With every day of Spring that passed, she appreciated it more and more. And every day, she hoped that it would never go away.


	41. Turmoil

**Author's Note: I really am failing NaNo. OTL  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When Funland came around, it caused a great problem for all the residents of Leaf Valley. At first they were stressed out and panicking about what was going on. Lyla tried her best to calm them down but it did little to help. They continue to run around trying to come up with plans to save their homes. She understood their reasoning but that didn't mean they needed to worry so much about it. They would only make themselves sick with stress from it.<p>

She didn't know how she could manage to calm everyone down with this turmoil going around.


	42. Pumpkin

**Author's Note: So, once December hits, I should be back to updating some stories weekly. Please note I said some.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Happy Pumpkin Festival, Lyla!"<p>

Lyla smiled down at the child of Leaf Valley. Seeing them with big eager guys on the Pumpkin Festival always brightened her day up. Even more so knowing that her flowers were dying. But they always cheered her up "Here you go, sweeties~." She placed a homemade piece of chocolate in each of their palms, her heart warming as their expressions brighten.

"Thank you, Lyla!"

She waved them off as they left to go to Louis next. Her treats were to die for in the valley. Especially when the Pumpkin Festival came around.


	43. Annoying

**Author's Note: Happy December everybody! I hope you enjoy the rest of the year!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla rarely ever found anything annoying. Nothing really bothered her to the point of frustration. Even when Gwen would run around, trying to beat up the boys, didn't bother her. Or when Katie would continue to try and feed Joe one of her recent mud pie concoctions. Not even when Louis would be up half the night, shining a light in her face from his bedroom window into hers.<p>

Maybe it was because she was always calmed and lived almost freely. She saw no need for things to stress her out thus was never annoyed by anything or by anyone.


	44. Nothing

**Author's Note: Happy December everybody! I hope you enjoy the rest of the year!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Despite the smile that never left her face or even when she was always optimistic and happy, Lyla had her down moments as well. Often times, she would feel worthless and empty. She felt like she had disappointed her family by staying in such a small town that not many remembered. They knew that she could have gone on to much bigger cities and orders with how talented florist she was.<p>

But these thoughts never stayed for long. In a few moments, she was back to her normal self, smiling and being cheerful. Nothing was going to hold her back.


	45. Stuffed Animal

**Author's Note: Happy December everybody! I hope you enjoy the rest of the year!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"For me?" Lyla asked, tilting her head to the side. She stared at the stuffed bear that Louis held out to her. It was something he had won at the valley's local fair and she just assumed he would give it to the much younger girls.<p>

But he nodded, holding it out even closer to her. "Y-yes...! I-I hope you like, Lyla..."

Smiling, she took the stuffed animal and held it to her chest. "Thank you, Louis. I'll treasure it always~."

And she still had it, resting on top of her dresser without even a torn seam.


	46. Worms

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm not ready to turn 21...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You seem to be...having fun, Joe..."<p>

Joe nodded happily, looking up at Lyla with a dirt stained face. "I am! I like hunting for worms! Thank you so much for letting me use your garden, Lyla."

Lyla chuckled and waved off his thanks. In a way, that was how they worked out. She was rid of the excess worms that came into her garden and Joe got to get fishing bait and play in the dirt. They both won like that. So long as he didn't take too much. Her garden still needed worms to help it grow.


	47. Fantasy

**Author's Note: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY GUYS AND I FEEL WEIRD BEING 21. I'M NOT READY FOR THIS.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Lyla never understood how anyone could live in a fantasy life. Then again, at the same time, she never understood how someone could live without even a little bit of fantasy. She often compared the villagers with the workers from Funland. Charles and Alice were always so realistic where as Dia and Louis were fantasy dwellers. So many ideas and questions came from the two, but she always enjoyed hearing about their adventures.<p>

There really was nothing wrong with living with a bit of fantasy. Lyla had her own that centered around a certain plant hunter in their small town.


	48. Name

**Author's Note: I literally looked up the meaning of her name. It's probably what I'll do every time I pick up this challenge on a different character. I find it interesting to learn what some names mean. Don't you?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>When she thought of her name, the meaning couldn't be more opposite than what she was. Lyla meant night in Arabic, according to her mother. Lyla never liked the night too much. All because the sun wasn't out. She loved the sunlight. She loved being in it and she loved that her flowers loved it. They needed it to grow just as much as she needed it to live.<p>

Her name did mean the opposite of what she was but that didn't mean she didn't love it. Lyla was who she was and there was nothing that could change that.


	49. Harvest Sprites

**Author's Note: Sometimes I want to enter the forums of the Harvest Moon section...but then I get nervous and back out of it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"Do Harvest Sprites exist?" a young Lyla asked the old farmer.<p>

The farmer chuckled, reaching out to pet her head. "Of course they do, Lyla. They live in that burrow at the end of my farm."

The pink haired girl's eyes grew wide and she took off. She got on her knees, making sure her dress wouldn't get dirty and crawled into the burrow. But there was nothing there. No door. No little sprite. Nothing.

She crawled back out and pouted, walking up to the farmer. "They weren't there..." Maybe she just wasn't suppose to see them.


	50. Winter

**Author's Note: Sometimes I want to enter the forums of the Harvest Moon section...but then I get nervous and back out of it. ...HEY LOOK! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! 8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She always dreaded winter's arrival. It was so cold and the sun barely came out from behind the colds. No matter how much she wished and prayed for sunny weather, it never came. It always drained her energy on those days. The only thing that brought her joy in the day was her flower bed. She planted flowers that would bloom in the winter and they always did. Beautiful and tall just like the crops on Toy's farm.<p>

Her flowers were the only thing keeping her going during the winter. That and the daily visits of a certain nervous inventor.


	51. Animals

**Author's Note: Everyone, be shocked. I have enough stories for quite a few days.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You two certainly have a way with animals."<p>

Gwen and Bob turned to look at the pink haired florist and grinned at her. "Bob's the expert. I'm learning all there is to know from him."

The more muscular teenager chuckled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Aw shucks. You're learning really fast though, Gwen!"

Lyla chuckled as they continued to compliment each other back and forth. It always amazed her how there were two children in the valley that knew the most about animals. She could see that one day, they would go far with their knowledge.


	52. Mermaid

**Author's Note: So far so good. Things are running smoothly. I think I have a nice balance of her past life and her current life along with some of the other characters in this. I never saw Lyla as being the center of attention. She seemed to be very helpful and loving to others so it's natural that you'd see a lot of them here. Whoops. Only have one page of stories left. That's not a good sign.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You're going as Ariel?" Lyla asked.<p>

Katie smiled, showing Lyla her costume. "Yep! I love mermaids! They're so great and have such a romantic story."

Dia looked up from her book "Romantic? There is nothing romantic about mermaids. They're quite hurtful."

Lyla groaned as Katie looked with wide eyesa. "W-what do you mean...?"

"Katie! I have some cakes I want you to try. Come." She took Katie's hand, glad to see that the girl was finally smiling again. There was no way she was going to have this little girls image of mermaids be ruined.


	53. Princess

**Author's Note: I ONLY HAVE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IN MY QUEUE. NOOOOO.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"You really are like a princess, Dia. You look and act just like one~."<p>

Dia frowned, not once looking up from her book. "That's a silly notion. No one is going to come up on a white horse and save me from here..."

Now that broke Lyla's heart. She had known that the girl was new to the valley and was unhappy here, but she never thought that she was _this_ unhappy. "Well...if you say so dear..."

Deep down, Lyla always believed that Dia held that princess hope in her heart. At least, she hoped she did.


	54. Sleep

**Author's Note: And this is how it starts. You have only one thing left in your queue and then you're struggling to get a chapter out a day. Le sigh.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep.<p>

He had plagued her thoughts and dreams too much. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him and it just came to be too much. It had been seasons since he last was seen in the valley. Seasons since she saw him at his wedding. A wedding to a girl that wasn't her. It broke her heart.

Her mother use to tell her that no man was worth crying or losing sleep over and Lyla believed she was right.

Still, she did lose sleep and cry over him. And she feared she would never sleep again.


	55. Town

**Author's Note: I managed to get another chapter in the queue. Awww yeaaaah. ...I give myself a day before I run out completely...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>Leaf Valley had always been her home. Ever since her parents moved her here, she had felt a connection to the town. She loved it here and she loved everyone in it. The wild life and flora grew with vibrancy and the flowers that bloomed were beautiful. It was so far away from every other town and the crowded city but she loved it. Leaf Valley was so far away from the smoke and smog that the air was fresher than she ever smelled it.<p>

So when she heard that Funland was going to tear it down, her heart broke.


	56. Fish

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter that I have in my queue. Here's hoping I can get some more done before tomorrow. But honestly, at the pace I'm going, I highly doubt it. ;w;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"O-oh my... Joe! Joe, please stop chasing Katie with that fish!"<p>

Lyla watched as Louis continued to try to convince the boy to stop chasing Katie with a fish in his hand. If she wasn't busy with little Tim, she would have marched over there and scolded him. Unfortunately, for Katie, she to take care of the baby boy. "Joe, please stop before something bad-"

She grimaced as Joe tripped, sending the fish flying into Gwen's hair. That fish had cause more trouble than it was worth and Joe was going to find out the hard way.


	57. Challenge

**Author's Note: Ran out for the beautiful rivals. Time to get back into gear with Lyla.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first time that Lyla had to be stern to the children in Leaf Valley was hard. She wanted to be someone that they could look up to and go for advice if they needed it. She feared that if she was stern with them, they wouldn't.<p>

She tried numerous times but each one had failed. She would either be too afraid to go through with it or said it so quietly that none of the children had heard her say anything. Being stern with them was definitely going to be a challenge and she would need practice with it.


	58. Gold

**Author's Note: Three stories in a day? Not bad, not bad~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla watered her flowers as she listened to Louis' ramble of how gold is so important. He went on and on about how it helped various people everyday. He did make some major points but she didn't understand it. Louis was so into his work and ores that he couldn't help but talk about it constantly.<p>

Not that she minded of course. Usually, Louis was always muttering and stuttering whenever he talked to her. Even if she didn't understand gold and it's elements, she was just happy that Louis had found a way to talk to her without a problem.


	59. Mines

**Author's Note: God, I'm so close to finishing this but so far away at the same time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"L-Lyla, how could you not be scared of this place...?" Katie asked, holding on to Lyla's hand tightly.<p>

Lyla laughed, looking around at the mines walls then to the backs of the boys that were ahead of them. Kurt, Joe, Bob, and Louis, who was really leading. Lyla held on to the hands of Katie and Dia, who held hands with Gina. "It's because mines aren't very scary when you think about them, sweetie. Besides, we have the boys to protect us. Right, boys?"

She chuckled as Bob and Louis flustered. Mines weren't scary to her at all.


	60. Starry Night Festival

**Author's Note: God, I'm so close to finishing this but so far away at the same time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was late.<p>

Lyla sighed softly, resting her chin in her hands. She was waiting on the stairs to her door. She had gone to check her flowers multiple times while waiting for him but she could only do so much of it. Truthfully, she just wished he was here already. Their first Starry Night Festival together and he was late. Definitely not a good memory to share with anyone in the future.

"Lyla!" She smiled, standing up straight as Louis arrived. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I-I-"

"Don't worry about it. Come. Let's just go~."


	61. Ore

**Author's Note: God, I'm so close to finishing this but so far away at the same time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla frowned at the basket of ores that sat on her doorstep. Louis and Toy couldn't have sent her this. They knew that she didn't like them. Could it have been Funland? To try and get her to leave? It was sad of them but she wouldn't let it get to her.<p>

"Lyla? Is something wrong?"

She looked up as Louis came closer and smiled at him. "Everything is fine. Someone left these ores here. Would you like to have them?"

Louis smiled and said that he would. At least the ores will be used for something good.


	62. Shop

**Author's Note: God, I'm so close to finishing this but so far away at the same time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She always dreamed of running the shop one day. Of standing behind the counter just like her mother and caring for the flowers, plants, and seeds just like her father. The shop was her only inheritance but she was proud of it. She was also proud to one day own it. Her father had named the shop after her when she was just a baby and she adored the name. "Lylas Flowers". It was perfect and soon it would be hers.<p>

Lyla could hardly wait until the shop was hers. She would be sure to make her parents proud.


	63. Blue Feather

**Author's Note: God, I'm so close to finishing this but so far away at the same time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, that's the story of the blue feather..." Louis said thoughtfully.<p>

"Yes. Isn't it a romantic story?" Lyla asked, sounding dreamy. The inventor nodded but she was oblivious to the blush that was on his face. She had always dreamed of one day being proposed to, especially with a blue feather. Her mother had and so did her mother and so on and so on. Lyla would often stare at their blue feathers and imagine that it was someone giving one to her.

But she knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Especially not through Parsley anytime soon.


	64. Clothes

**Author's Note: God, I'm so close to finishing this but so far away at the same time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Her mother always put her in dresses. Cute ones with various flowers or bunnies on them. She dressed Lyla up every time. Lyla loved it. She loved twirling around in front of the mirror and watching her dress drift up. She loved her dresses and never seemed to want to wear shorts or pants.<p>

Even as she grew older, she felt the same way. Her dresses were longer now, almost or to the ground with only a few dresses here and there that came up to her knee and no higher. These were the clothes that she loved to wear.


	65. Eyes

**Author's Note: This was the hardest to do. Why? BECAUSE LYLA DOESN'T OPEN HER FLIPPING EYES. SHE DOES IT ONCE IN SAVE THE HOMELAND. ONCE. O. N. C. E. IT'S HARD MAN!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lyla, what color are your eyes?"<p>

"They're... Well, you see..." Lyla never knew how to answer that question. Whenever she looked at her eyes, she saw them as purple. When Louis and Gwen saw them, she thought they were red. When Dia looked at them, she claimed they were a mix between the two colors. Honestly, she didn't know what to tell Tim. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the boy. "Why don't you tell me, sweetie?"

Tim tilted his head to the side, looking up into her eyes before smiling. "They're purple! They're purple, Lyla!"


	66. Sky

**Author's Note: God damn it, why can't I be as good with Lyla as I was with Gwen? ;A;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla lay with the children as they stared up at the sky, pointing out the shapes in the clouds. She loved hearing their stories about the clouds and about how they wished they could fly. They were so filled with hope, wonder, and dreams. Right now, their future was like the sky. Endless with so any possibilities of what may happen to them. If they worked hard, they would have a future as clear as the sky above them.<p>

Maybe some would have a dark sky in their future. Lyla didn't know. The sky was the limit for them though.


	67. Nature

**Author's Note: When was the last time I mentioned Parsley anyway?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla always felt like she was in tune with nature. She felt like she could feel the plants joy and pain whenever the sun gave them an extra burst of sunlight or were stepped on. Nature was a part of her just as much as she was a part of it. Her heart called out and she became in tune with whatever plant or tree she was near.<p>

Maybe she was a plant whisperer. It was so silly to think like that. No one was as much as a plant whisperer as Parsley. That's why she admired him so much.


	68. Rare

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! ...I hope.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Lyla heard about the Blue Mist flower from Kurt, she knew she had to see it. She had only read about it in books but she had never seen one in person. She had made it one of her life goals to see one day and she was sure she would. Thanks to Kurt, she was able to talk to Parsley about it, and eventually Toy about growing it. When Toy said he would do his best once Parsley found the seeds, her heart leaped with joy.<p>

It looked like she would be able to see the rare flower.


	69. Price

**Author's Note: Doing this everyday is suffering.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was always a price to be paid for something. For the flowers and seeds. Even the valley had a price that needed to be paid. Lyla constantly thought about how they could pay Funland off and get their valley back, but nothing ever came to mind. If she took her flowers to the city and sold them all for a single G, she may be able to do it. Others always told her that her flowers were beautiful. She could probably do it within two years.<p>

It was ridiculous though. The price was too high for her to reach.


	70. Kiss

**Author's Note: Doing this everyday is suffering.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Whenever she saw him, she felt the urge to kiss him. She wanted to saunter up to him, give him a quick is, and walk off as quickly as possible. It was a forward move and something she believed she couldn't do. No, she knew she couldn't do it. Lyla may not be shy, but she knew she couldn't walk up to Parsley and kiss him like that. Without his permission? It wouldn't be right.<p>

Whenever she looked at Parsley though, the urge to kiss him always came up. Maybe she'll get a kiss from him one day.

_**One day.**_


	71. Mother

**Author's Note: We're almost done with this story! It won't be long now!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Being a mother always fascinated her. When she would hold Tim in her arms while Louis watched over the other kids, she wondered what it would be like to have a child of her own. To hold one in her arms and to care for him. To have a child was a far off plan but she would like to be a mother one day. A chance to carry a living being inside you and bringing it out into the world. It seemed like such a wonderful thing and she hoped that she could one day be a good mother.<p> 


	72. Tradegy

**Author's Note: We're almost done with this story! It won't be long now!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had worked so hard to try and get the flower to bloom. She knew that Toy did his best to grow it in the little time Parsley said they would have. He had did his best and Lyla was proud of him for that fact alone.<p>

Lyla stared down at the wilted flower before sitting down in the dirt next to it, ignoring Toy's and Louis' protests. It was a tragedy that such a flower had to wilt and die here. There was nothing they could do though. They would have to try another plan to save the valley.


	73. Amazing

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm tired.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The flower was truly beautiful. Even the butterfly that fluttered around it. Lyla held her breath as she stared at the efforts of Toy. When he told her that he was going to try again, her heart fluttered and she was filled with hope. Now, his efforts were shown in this flower and butterfly. "Toy, you really are amazing Thank you."<p>

"Heh... It was nothing."

It was amazing, though. He had done all this by himself with little help from herself or Parsley. In the company of the flower, the butterfly, and Toy, she felt pretty amazing herself.


	74. Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Parsley was the Prince of Plants, in Lylas mind. He knew everything about a plant if you asked him and showed him one. Shea admired him for that alone. He was so great with plants that she hoped he would one day notice her. But why would a highly honored prince notice a commoner like herself?<p>

Maybe one day he would noticed and relate to her with her knowledge of plants. Maybe one day her prince will notice her. One day he will. At least, she hoped he would. Lyla could only hope and pray for that day to come.


	75. Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Every week she would hear the beautiful music coming from Mallard Lake. She would sit under a shady tree and just relax, listening to the soft music. She new very well that Louis was the one who was making it. At times she would want to hear it up close, but Lyla knew she couldn't. If she did, Louis would get nervous and would be unable to play.<p>

She didn't want that. She would rather sit alone, hidden from Louis as he played on his flute. Listening as the birds flocked to him to hear him. This was the best.


	76. Finished

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lyla! Lyla! I finished it!"<p>

Lyla smiled at Bobs crumbled papermache heart. "It looks very nice, Bob! Is it for Gwen?"

The tall boy blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I hope she likes it..."

"I'm sure she'll like it very much," she assured, patting his shoulder. "Now, go show Louis." She giggled as he ran off to show Louis. She was always proud of the childrens art projects. No matter how they may look when they were finished, she saw them all as amazing. It wouldn't do anyone good if she just belittled their hard work.


	77. Speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla listened to Toy and Woody's speech as the Harvest Festival took place. Not only did Toy and Dia find the Golden Potato, but they also saved the valley. A speech was well deserved, along with honor and appreciation to the farmer and the young princess. She heard her name and she blushed. She had offered them a small patch of her garden to grow the potato while it grew and bloomed.<p>

She was proud to be part of such an honorable speech. She was proud to be of some help to the valley, regardless of how small it was.


	78. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The trouble with Funland seemed far away now. The town was slowly restoring itself to it's former glory. The carpentry shop worked almost day and night to do what they can. She often came by with Martha to bring food and drinks for them. Despite all their worries now gone, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done. Lyla was confident that they would be able to handle it though. They could even take their time with it, if they so choose to.<p>

What trouble could there be now that Funland was gone? None at all.


	79. Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Awwww... How cute~!" Toy's dog barked up at her, wagging his tail. She kneel in front of him, reaching out to pet him on the head. "He's so sweet~." The dog licked at her hand, making her giggle.<p>

"He likes you," Toy mentioned. "If you want, I can bring him around every day so you can see him."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Toy." Just like she loved the flora in the world, she also loved the fauna of the world. Especially the dog that was licking and bumping against her hand for her attention.


	80. Glasses

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Louis!" He looked up at her as Lyla approached him, a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. "I have something for you."<p>

"Thank you, Lyla... But I can't see it without my glasses..." he said softly, looking back down at the book he was trying to read.

Her smile grew even wider as she pulled his glasses from behind his back. "Ta da! I took them from the kids before they put it on their scarecrow."

Louis beamed at her, reaching to take the glasses. "Thank you so much, Lyla."


	81. Wealth

**Authors Notes: My updates are gonna take a long while guys. One of my pet rats died yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla didn't need money to be happy. She was wealthy in other ways. She was wealthy by the parents who had loved and raised her. She was wealthy with the friends she had made while living in the valley. She was wealthy in the amount of flowers that bloomed for her without fail every season.<p>

Money was unimportant to her. She had only seen people that had money but were unhappy with their lives. She didn't want to be like that, one day. So, she appreciated what she had. She was wealthy in ways that were most important to her.


	82. Cooking Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Although Lyla enjoyed the cooking festivals, she rarely participated in them. She had confident in her abilities and had a few wins under her belt, but she didn't like to brag about it or keep that streak going. When she was younger, the cooking festivals gave her confidence in her cooking abilities when she won. The younger girls of Flowerbud Village could use that confidence and she didn't want to take it away from them.<p>

So, she would step out of the spotlight and into the dark audience while the girls won the cooking festivals. They deserved to win them.


	83. Nevermore

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing Parsley was heartbreaking. She had no idea that Parsley was even engaged. The wedding was nice, but never again did she want to think about him. She still considered him as a good friend, but for now she needed time. Time to come over the heartbreak she was feeling. She knew it was only a crush but it was still a strong one.<p>

For now, nevermore would Lyla think about Parsley. Nevermore would she think of him with every flower or plant she saw. Nevermore would Parsley be in her life. She knew she could get through this soon.


	84. Delicious

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mm! It's wonderful!"<p>

Katie giggled and bounced up and down. "Really?! Do you really think so, Lyla?!"

"Of course!" Lyla assured, touching the young bakers arm. "I'm so proud of you. No wonder this was the dish that saved the valley!"

"I'm so glad you think so!"

The cake was truly a delicious and wonderful dish. She had worked so hard for it with Toy's help. She deserved winning that contest. Lyla was happy that she was able to taste such a wonderful dish. She couldn't be more proud of Katie even if she tried.


	85. Notebook

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were many times when Lyla would find Louis' notebooks lying around the valley. At the cafe, near the carpentry shop and more. Many asked her to return it because she lived next door to him, and she did. Sometimes she wondered, though, what was really written in these notebooks. Were they various experiments that he wasn't ready to show yet? Or were they filled of things that showed a different side of him? There were times when she wanted to take a sneak peek to see what was inside them.<p>

She knew better than to invade his privacy, though.


	86. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was happy that she took those wedding vows with Louis. She couldn't imagine anyone else who she could be with. When Parsley left and she hid her sadness, Louis was the first one to see it and cheer her up. Over the months, he had been cheering her up every day whenever they saw each other in the mornings and evenings.<p>

Lyla was glad that she was spending eternity with him. To be by his side just like he had been by hers in her time of need. The Goddess had shown that they were meant to be together.


	87. Gone

**Author's Notes: We're almost done with this story. In my document, I have almost all the drabbles done. Let's keep going! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla sobbed into her hand and leaned into Gwen, unable to run away from her comforting arms. Around her, the men in the valley had done their best to extinguish the fire that had erupted at Louis' home. They had tried their best, but the young inventor was already gone. Woody told her that he was probably caught between the fires and debris and couldn't get out in time.<p>

Lyla couldn't believe her ears. Louis was gone now. It was only a day before their wedding and he was gone. She was a widow before her marriage had even started.


	88. Mask

**Author's Notes: We're almost done with this story. In my document, I have almost all the drabbles done. Let's keep going! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Louis' death, Lyla did her best to mask her emotions. It was hard, though. After losing the one she loved not once but twice, it had softened her. No longer was she able to easily put up the mask and go about her day without anyone asking her if she was alright. With every smile, she felt herself grow weaker and she knew that meant her smiles weren't reaching the others. They would soon know that was miserable on the inside.<p>

She wondered if she would ever get her mask back or even if she wanted it to return.


	89. Erase

**Author's Notes: We're almost done with this story. In my document, I have almost all the drabbles done. Let's keep going! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Louis had passed on. Since then, Lyla wanted nothing more than to leave Leaf Valley and erase this part of her life. She didn't want to think of this place or her life here anymore. With or without Louis, she wanted to erase it all away. She hadn't told her friends of this. She didn't want to be swayed into staying. It was her plan to pack her bags and disappear at night.<p>

When it came time to do it, she found that she couldn't. She couldn't erase them all away even if she tried.


	90. School

**Author's Notes: Just 9 more!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>School was always fun for Lyla. She loved the classes and the teachers. Whenever Gwen talked about her school and classes, she loved hearing about them. The stories that she told always reminded Lyla of her schools. She would love to go back and experience them again, maybe do some things over. Her school life was fine, but she always wondered what would happen if she did something like this or did something like that.<p>

Of course, this couldn't be. Besides, why should she regret what happened when she was in school? In the end, she was happy and healthy.


	91. In-Laws

**Author's Notes: Ok, NOW it's 9 more. I derped.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Meeting Louis' parents weren't a problem since she had already met them before. They had loved Lyla ever since she arrived within the valley and always found her company pleasant. When they found out that she had married their son, they were delighted. All through out their visit, they only talked about how happy they were that Louis had found someone to take care of him. While Louis remained embarrassed by his parents, Lyla was amused by them. She knew she was going to love her in-laws just as much as they had loved her since they have known her.<p> 


	92. Father

**Author's Notes: 8 more to go! I already started on my next challenge. Once I finish Lyla and possibly post some of the rivals challenge, I'll start posting them!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're going to be a father."<p>

Lyla watched Louis carefully as she delivered the news. She had been pregnant for a two weeks now and she thought it was finally time to tell him. They had both been so busy at their separate jobs that it had been trouble just trying to spend time with one another. Now she finally had him and could tell him the news. He seemed to grow pale and he smiled softly.

"That's great!"

In two minutes of saying that, he fainted. It unfortunately looked like he couldn't handle the news too well.


	93. Tall

**Author's Notes: 7 more to go!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You've really gotten tall, Bob," Lyla commented, smiling at the rancher.<p>

A blush dusted his cheeks as Bob rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "I know I have, Lyla..."

Lyla lightly swatted at his arm, giving him a stern look. "Don't act like that. You should be proud of how tall you are! I'm sure Tim appreciates it." She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "All those piggy back rides you must give him? He must really be happy!"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah... It's not that bad being this tall..."


	94. Jerk

**Author's Notes: 6 more to go!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Funland was truly the biggest group of jerks Lyla had ever seen. Every day, they seemed to torment any of the townsfolk that they passed. It wasn't fair to the people of Leaf Valley. They all understood that they had to leave in a few short months, but that still didn't give them the right to be rude to them. When they hurt little Tim's feelings about being an adventurer, Lyla was ready to go and give them a peace of her mind. It was Gwen that kept her from doing so.<p>

Jerks didn't deserve to live in Leaf Valley.


	95. Listless

**Author's Notes: 5 more to go!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lyla, are you ok?"<p>

Lyla had lost herself in thought when the blonde spoke to her. She stared at Gwen who stared back at her. "Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You've been...pretty down lately. Not sad, but completely far from how you usually are."

"Oh, I see..." Lyla wasn't going to deny this. She had been listless the past couple of days. It was the rainy season. Almost a week of nothing but rain. It was depressing. She was a flower and she needed the sun. Until then, she was listless.


	96. Random

**Author's Notes: 4 more to go!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were times when the others of Leaf Valley would show up at her doorstep. She would smile at them and they would chat for a while. Lyla enjoyed seeing them at random times of the week. It was almost like a surprise that she didn't know was for her. The ones who mostly appeared were Louis, Katie, Gwen, and Kurt, but she enjoyed their company. Each random visit gave her a burst of joy within her. It helped her feel less lonely and bored within her store.<p>

If only they could do it more often. She would love that.


	97. Why?

**Author's Notes: 3 more to go! I just might cry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Every day there were questions of why. Why was Funland choosing this spot for their new park or why would Joe do something like that. All these questions and Lyla couldn't answer them all. To tell the truth, she didn't know the answers herself. It wasn't that Lyla wasn't smart. There were just some things that no one could explain. Many of the questions should be asked by someone who wasn't her.<p>

Still, Lyla didn't mind being asked why throughout the day. She was there to support everyone in the valley and that was what she was going to do.


	98. Church

**Author's Notes: 2 more to go! I just might cry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lylas heartbeat was loud to her. She feared that everyone in the quiet church would hear it. Despite her bridesmaids telling her to relax and that she'll be fine, she couldn't help herself. She was getting married. Finally, she was going to be married. The church had been in the valley for years but rarely had anyone had marriages in it. Now it was her turn. It was her turn to walk the same aisle that so any brides before her have done in this church.<p>

She was excited. She was scared. But she knew she would be happy.


	99. Doorway

**Author's Notes: Tomorrow is the last day for the challenge. I think I will cry. ;w;  
><strong>

**Also, you should all know that I have put a link to my headcanons and pairings for Harvest Moon in my profile! I would have put it on my profile and not link you all to another site, but I never liked the idea of long profiles. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Louis!" She giggled. "You really don't have to, honey."<p>

Louis gave her a nervous smile. "Lyla, it's tradition! A new husband must always carry his wife through the doorway."

She was already in his arms at this point, so there was no stopping now. She giggled against and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you say so. Please be careful that you don't somehow hurt yourself."

Smiling at her, Louis made his way through the doorway, but not before hitting Lyla's head against it. This was a bumpy start to the doorway of their life together.


	100. End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's **100 Theme Challenge.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A flower wilting with the coming of seasons. That was how short life meant to her. No matter what, no one could stop their own end from coming. It was inevitable. They could try and pray with all their might, but it would come.<p>

Gladly, she would welcome it, knowing that she had lived her life fully. There was nothing to fear in the end. In the end, she knew that her life was complete. There was no need to fear the end.

When it came, she welcomed it with open arms and as if it was her oldest friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: And there we have it. The end of Lyla. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, fav'd, or even read this story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it, waiting patiently when my muse was shot for it, and for hopefully enjoying it. Thank you EvilIcing for being there the most and chatting with me about it and even reviewing. Thank you all very much. Tomorrow, my new 100 theme challenge shall be posted! :D<strong>


End file.
